la dieta
by orochivan
Summary: Shego pasa por lo peor que le haya pasado...subio de peso...ahora Drakken debe ayudarle a bajar esos kilitos de mas..o morir en el intento un divertido one shot


la dieta

.pues abro esta seccion con un fic bastante divertido espero les guste

LA DIETA

La guarida de Drakken, en algun lugar de middleton se encuentra el lugar donde se planea la conquista del mundo y la detruccion de Kim Possible (quie vive a 2 cuadras de alli pero esta historia no la incluye asi que vamos a lo nuestro).  
un espeluznante alarido rasga la tranquilidad de la noche rapidamente le doctor Drakken toma un arma y se dirige al lugar del grito, al llegar se encuentra lo que nunca se imagino,  
en el suelo del ba o se encuentra a una Shego cubierta con solo una toalla llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo.

-Shego que pasa nos atacan, vino tu mama ,el de la luz-tomandola de los hombros Draken intenta calmarla-Shego por favor deja e llorar o almenos dime la razon me asustas-

Shego sin dejar de llorar se ala un rincon del cuarto de ba o,de entre sus ropas Draken extrae un arma y se dirige al lugar al revisar no nota nada extra o al volverse a preguntar lo que busca solo encuentra una bascula,  
al revisarla no encuentra nada extra o.

-mmm Shego aqui no hay nada solo esta tonta bascula marcando 60 kg.-

shego aun con lagrimas en los ojos golpe a Draken co su pu o resplandeciente mientras dice...

-Idiota no lo esta viendo peso 60kg. cinco mas de lo que peso y todo es su culpa -

\- mi culpa ? -le pregunta Drakken mientras se recupera del golpe en el suelo - como podria ser mi culpa?-

-por favor no se haga es por la comida de su madre-

\- la comida de mi madre? , pero si tu odias la comida de mi madre es mas nunca la has probado-

shego se ruboriza un poco mientras balbucea algo incoerente hasta que finalmete responde,  
-bueno ... yo ... este ...ay bueno esta bien , siempre que trae comida de su madre ,pues ...yo me la como a media noche.-

\- que tu que ?-pregunta un ya de por si descosertado Drakken- bueno nunca pense que tu ...siempre sospeche del secuaz no. 4 esa barriga no puede ser normal.-

-si necesita hacer ejercicio(y mucho )-dice shego-pero no nos salgamos del tema es su culpa y debe responsabilisare.-

-Responsabilizarme pues ni que estubieras embarazada ,solo asi me haria responsable pero yo no tengo la culpa de tu sobrepeso eres tu quien se come las cosas sin permiso-

-usted trae la comida es su responsabilidad afrontelo -Shego le muestra una bellisima sonrisa y una mano resplandesiente,  
ante tal amenaza Draken se dobla

-okey pago la liposuccion- dice Draken mietras saca la billetera .

-que esta loco y da ar mi cuerpo con artificios y conservadores nunca lo haremos a la antiguita-

-haciendo el amor todos los dias- pregunta Drakken sonriendo con su cara de lelo

-no idiota esa vez estaba algo borracha y no supe lo que hice pero no se repetira, lo haremos con ejercicios asi que preparece empezamos por la ma ana-Shego se retira a su habitacion dejando a Draken bastante preocupado.

4:00 am Draken duerme como un bendito, nada puede aruinar el momento ,nada escepto...  
una voz melodiosa repite Drakken, Drakken..

-DRAKKEN con una chi%&$ a ya levante es hora del ejercicio-

de una patada Drakken es arojado de la cama .  
-Shego que demo...-pregunta un adormilado Drakken

-es hora del ejecicio - le dice Shego vestida de pants tenis y mancuernillas-vistase rapido -  
Drakken intenta replicar-pero-el sol toavia no...-  
-AHORA-

vistiendose rapidamente le pregunta a Shego - y bien?-

-no se preocupe tengo todo en esta peque a lista , bien primero necesitamos energia asi que le prepare un batido de 5 yemas con nopales -extendiendole un vaso -tomese TODO AHORA-despues del asco Drakken estuvo listo

CALISTENIA:en cualquier otra ocasion Drakken drisfrutaria el ver a Shego con un diminuto top y licras pero no pudo ver nada ya que Shego lo hizo haer mil sentadillas y mil lagartijas CAMINATA:Drakken recorrio todo el pueblo en 15 minutos de ida y vuelta porque Shego lo convencio con dos buenas razones ,  
(y me refiero a sus manos lanzando flamas verdes malpensados)  
PESAS:al principio fue facil hasta que Shego comenzo a ponerle mas peso a mas no poder COMBATE:durante 30 minutos Drakken fue vapuleado por Shego BA O:despues del ejercicio un relajante ba o con una chica o eso creia Drakken hasta que compartio uno con Shego quien lo metio en un sauna metalico para rebajar grasa.

despues del ba o a desayunar, una hoja de lechuga con aderezo , una rebanada de queso panela y un vaso de leche light,  
durante toda una semana este martirio se repitio para desgracia de Drakken.

.Ok. es hora de ver el resultado del ejercicio -dice Shego mientras enciende sus manos-POR SU BIEN -  
Shego sube su esbelta figura al a bascula y...

(65kg.)Drakken comienza a caminar disimuladamente a la salida mientras Shego no veia justo en ese momento la joven voltea hacia el avalansandosele Drakken solo cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

-Drakkennnn soy una cerda buaaaa-

shego lloraba a lagrima viva mientras abrazaba Draken.

-ya tranquila no es el fin del mundo-

-no ... snif ...yo lo se pero ...buaaa soy un barril sin fondo snif-

-vamos mujer que no se nota nada fuera de su lugar eres una bellizima mujer , el sue o de cualquier hombre-  
Draken le tomo de la barbilla mientras le secaba las lagrimas , la exprecion de Shego era casi dulce justo en ese momento ella repara en los matrazes y otros materiales que se encontraban detras de la puerta del ba o,

-Drakken que es eso?-

-ha pues como se descompuso la bascula del laboratorio use la de aqui -

-y le metiste mano y no la acomodaste cuando terminaste?-

-este...(patitas para que las quiero)-

-DRAKkkkENNNNNNNNN ...

en el buen nacho

-oye Ron lo oiste -

-no Kim que?-

-no lo se me parecio oir un grito de maximo dolor , mmm no quiza solo lo imagine-

una semana despues

un grito desgarador vuelve a romper el silencio de la noche .  
rapidamente DrakKen llega al lugar solo para encontrar a Shego llorando en el suelo del ba o.

-que otra vez .pues te advierto que esta vez no hice nada -

-Drakken solo por curiocidad tu solo te harias responsable si estuviera embarazada verdad?-

-claro pero como no es el caso... por que lo preguntas?-

Shego voltea y le muestra algo

-Drakken creo que tenemos un problema-

el fin

espero que les haya gustado tenkana


End file.
